Suficientemente bueno
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Desde el momento en que Dean supo que iba a tener un hermano, lo único que John ha visto en sus ojos es ilusión. 18 años después, John no esta listo para ver la decepción en los ojos de Dean.


**¡Hola!**

**Ante todo, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews y/o algún tipo de feedback por "El ABC" y "Soduzo" (de verdad que este último tuvo mucho más repercusión del que creía) por supuesto, quienes dejaron Reviews pueden buscar más abajo. De hecho, creo que el hecho de que publique algo nuevo tan pronto un poco es reacción a la motivación.**

**Bueno, este fic (que por supuesto, no colma mis expectativas) va en mi línea de pensamiento (no clara por ahora, pero verán próximamente) "demostremos que Dean, además de excelente hermano mayor, es una persona con sus propias necesidades y de paso tratemos de comprender a John" De hecho, verán que intente ser más amable con John de lo que soy habitualmente. Ya me contarán después que le pareció.**

**Esta historia hace mucho que la quería escribir, porque es sobre como vivió Dean el nacimiento de Sam. Ya saben, esas preguntas que uno se hace: ¿Quería Dean un hermano? ¿Ya era sobreprotector desde antes de la muerte de su madre? ¿Sintió tantos celos o ya adoró absolutamente a Sam desde el minuto cero? Este es mi intento de mostrar mi visión de los hechos, sazonada con mucha ázucar (más conocida como Dean de pequeño) y un poco de hiel al final, porque ¿Qué sería de mi estilo sino termino un fic mostrando a Dean aunque sea un poquito lástimado? Hace mucho que esta idea me rondaba la cabeza y necesitaba distraerme, así que aquí la deposito. (Es como el pensadero de Dumbledore XD)****También es la primera vez que lidió con retratar a Mary y, como ya dije, intentó mostrar un John distinto, anterior a la caza y todo así, así que apreciare muchisimo que me digan que tal les pareció como mostre a los papás de los chicos.**

**Odio el título que le puse al fic, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Remite a un concepto de un psiquiatra inglés, Donald Winnicott, que hablaba de la madre suficientemente buena, que permitía el proceso de "ilusión-desilusión" (esto es muy resumidamente, en mi corto entendimiento: satisfacer la necesidades del bebé con lo que necesita cuando lo necesita -ilusión de omnipotencia/de crear lo que se desea en el acto- y posteriormente ir "desilusionandolo" mostrandole que no siempre el objeto de satisfacción aparecera cuando lo desee, pero que aparecera, no lo abandonará del todo y que la frustración es pasajera y tolerable)**

******Sin más, que ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo un largo y tempranero día, los dejo con el fic. Ya saben, a quién pertenecen y a quién no pertenecen los personajes.**

**_Suficientemente bueno_  
**

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que John podía olvidar dieciocho años de sangre y violencia y ver en Dean a su hijo de cuatro años, con grandes ojos verdes llenos de ternura, amor y admiración.

Nunca, jamás, John soportaba ver la decepción en los ojos del chico.

Ningún padre soporta ver la decepción en los ojos de su hijo.

Mary era buena para evitar esas cosas. Él no. Mary había esperado cinco meses y aún un día más (es decir, hasta que él volvió a casa desde el taller) para decirle a Dean que iba a tener un hermano.

Y todo por evitar futuras decepciones.

Desde que habían sospechado que Mary podía estar embarazada de nuevo, John no veía la hora de comunicarselo a su hijo mayor. Mary, como siempre más sensata y aplomada, le hizo prometer que esperarían por lo menos hasta el cuarto mes. El día que el plazo se cumplió, Mary tuvo una crisis de llanto y decidieron esperar un mes más.

El día que Mary cumplía el quinto mes de embarazo, John llamó desde el taller para saber como se lo había tomado Dean y si debía llevar helado o tarta o algo para festejar con su primogénito.

Mary le dijo que todavía no le había dicho nada y que no debía llenarlo de dulces justo antes de ir a la cama, así que John dejó el trabajo cuanto antes pudo y voló a su casa.

Dean estaba tan feliz con tener a sus dos padres a la hora de ir a la cama, que casi hubiera sido preferible darle dulces. Correteó por todos lados, saltó un poco sobre su cama y pidió con fervor que le contarán un cuento.

- ¿Quieres una historia?- Mary se sentó en su cama, mientras John lo traía debajo de un brazo, cabeza abajo. Su padre lo dejo caer sobre la cama y, riendo a carcajadas, Dean gateó sobre el acolchado y se metió entre las sábanas. Su madre lo tapó hasta la barbilla (era mediados de enero) y continuó: - ¿No quieres saber una noticias muy, muy bonita, mejor?- ofreció con una sonrisa.

- ¿Muy muy bonita?- repitió Dean.

- Es muy buena, hijo.- John se sentó a los pies de la cama.

- Esta bien.- el niño los miro un poco temeroso.

Ambos padres se miraron. Mary asintió y John sonrió más pronunciadamente, antes de continuar.

- Vas a tener un hermanito, Dean.-

- Oh.- Dean lo miró confundido y después a su madre.- ¿Qué?-

- Vamos a tener otro hijo: tendrás un hermanito.- repitió Mary.- Como tu amiguito Eddie tiene a su hermano Emmett, tu tendrás un hermano también.-

- Ah.- Dean pareció pensarlo seriamente un momento y luego enfrento a sus padres.- ¿Por qué?-

- Bueno...- Mary miro a John en busca de ayuda y vió en la expresión de su esposo que el hombre no estaba listo para explicaciones científicas y ella no queria un revoltijo de cigueñas, repollos, nenufares, abejas y aves, así que se decidió por la explicación que más le gustaba, una vieja fábula de cazadores. - Cuando era una niña como tú, jugaba a las muñecas, como tus amiguitas. Y ya sabía que queria tener dos hijos. Jugaba que los alimentaba, los paseaba y los dormía. Ya te tengo a tí, pero los angelitos a los que le hablamos todas las noches...- Dean asintió con la cabeza, pendiente de cada palabra.- Saben que quería dos niños y no solo uno y que tu eres muy bueno y te mereces un hermano que juegue contigo, asi que lo enviaron.-

- ¿Lo enviaron?- Dean frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Enviaron un ángel niño o una ángel niña? Las niñas juegan a cosas muy aburridas.-

- No lo sabemos aún, amor.- explico John, sentandose junto a él y abrazandolo. - Lo sabremos cuando este aquí.-

- ¿Se tardará mucho?-

- No lo creo. Cuando te des cuenta, ya habrá llegado.-

- ¿Lo enviaron los ángeles?-

- Así es.- Mary asintió, sonriendo brillantamente.

John volvería a ver esa sonrisa hasta el final de sus días en la boca de Dean. Aún ahora, ya eran muy parecidas.

Excepto por el hecho de que el chico no estaba sonriendo.

- Y cuando llegue ¿Me querrán aún?- dudó.

- ¡Por supuesto que si!- Mary se acercó más y entre ambos adultos abrazaron a Dean.

- Pero es un ángel.- repitió con congoja Dean.- Los ángeles son hermosos y buenos.- se echo a llorar, ante la consternación de sus padres. - Yo a veces me porto mal. ¿Me van a querer igual?- sollozó.

- Dean, te amaremos siempre.- John lo sentó sobre su regazo y le beso la cabeza.

- Además... - Mary saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le seco las lágrimas.- ¿Quién crees que te envió a nosotros a tí, en primer lugar? Los ángeles siempre cuidan a quien fue uno de ellos, amor.-

- ¿A mi también me enviaron los ángeles?- Dean sonrió con inseguridad.

- Por supuesto.- John lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Por qué no nos enviaron juntos, a mi hermanito y a mi, entonces?- cuestionó el chico.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

- Pues alguien tiene que ser el hermano mayor, hijo.- John lo puso en la cama y lo tapo.

- ¿El hermano mayor?- Dean se puso de lado y enterró la cara en la almohada, frotándola.

- Alguien tiene que cuidar al bebé y enseñarle cosas, Dean.- John le frotó la espalda a su hijo (ahora el mayor) y se paró para dejar la habitación. Mary le besó la frente y bajo la luz para que no molestará.

- Voy a ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.- escucharon de pronto la voz adormilada del niño.- Voy a ser el hermano mayor que un ángel quiere.-

************************************FUNDIDO A NEGRO**************************

El autoproclamado "futuro mejor hermano mayor del mundo" se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Como era sábado, se encontró a su padre en el salón, leyendo el diario antes de irse a trabajar medio día.

- ¿Dónde esta ella, papá?- John bajo el diario y observó a su hijo: serio y enhiesto mirándolo con atención.

Le causo un poco de gracia esa postura seria y madura de su muchachito.

Un par de años después, ya no le haría tanta gracia.

Un par de años después, ya ni siquiera la notaría.

- ¿Mamá? Esta en la cocina, hijo.-

Dean dió media vuelta y salió corriendo a la cocina, dejandolo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. Pensando que quizás Mary necesitará ayuda, John lo siguió.

Entró justo a tiempo para ver la expresión de decepción de su hijo después de echarle una breve mirada a la cocina. Mary también lo notó. Frunció la nariz y miró a su esposo, quien se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- Mary se agachó junto al niño. - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes hambre?-

- ¿Dónde esta ella, mami?- repitió Dean mirando ansiosamente sobre su hombro.

- ¿Quién, cariño?-

- Mi hermanita ¿Dónde esta? ¿Los ángeles la mandaron o no?- cuestionó el chico.

John sonrió a espaldas de su hijo y Mary se mordió los labios para no romper a reír.

- Primero, Dean, no sabes si será una hermanita o un hermanito. Después, no vendrá todavía. Falta.-

- ¿Falta?- la decepción de Dean se acentuó.

- Sí, hijo.- John lo levantó en brazos y lo sento en una silla, especialmente preparada con almohadones. - Aún falta un tiempo ¿Quieres desayunar?-

- Sí. ¿Aún no viene mi hermanita, entonces?-

- No, amor, faltan unos meses aún.- explico su madre.

- ¿La traera el correo?- Dean tomó un poco de leche de la taza que le alcanzo Mary.- El correo tarda mucho. ¿La enviaron los ángeles por correo?- cuestionó.

- No, Dean.- Mary se sentó junto a él y le acarició la cabeza.- Tu hermanita, o hermanito, está aquí.- le pusó la mano a su hijo mayor sobre su propio vientre.

Dean puso cara de espanto.

- ¡Te lo comiste!-

Ahora si Mary rió con ganas y fue el turno de John de explicarle.

- No, Dean. Los angeles lo pusieron allí, porque esta abrigado y seguro. Cuando pueda comer y respirar solito, iremos al hospital y los doctores lo sacaran.-

- ¿Los doctores no se la quedarán, verdad?- Dean dejo el panecillo que había estado a punto de morder y miro con temor a su padre.

- No, Dean, ella, o él, vendrá a casa con nosotros. Tendremos que prepararle una cuna y una habitación. ¿Me ayudarás?-

- ¡Claro que sí! La vamos a pintar de rosa ¿Verdad? Porque ese es el color que le gusta a las niñas.- informó con suficiente Dean.

- Hijo, no sabemos si será una niña, no hasta que nazca.- repitió con paciencia Mary.

- Pero yo _quiero _que sea una niña.- repitió tozudamente Dean.

- ¿No dijiste ayer que las niñas jugaban a cosas aburridas?-

- Sí, pero a tí si te gustan o ¿no?-

- ¿Los juegos de niñas? Sí, me gustan mucho.- concedió Mary.

- ¡Por eso quiero que sea una niña! Yo juego juegos de niños con papá, quiero que ella juegue contigo.- explico rápidamente Dean.- Además, quiero que se llame Samantha.-

- ¿Samantha?- Mary lo pensó un momento y miro con perpeljidad a John.

- ¡Ey, no me mires así! Yo no le dije nada.- John había insistido desde que se enteraron que Mary estaba embarazada en que sería otro niño y que debían ponerle Samuel como su difunto suegro.

- ¡Si!- Dean sonrió con entusiasmo.- Como la de la tele, la que tiene poderes y es bonita y lista.-

- ¿Quieres ponerle a tu hermana el nombre de una bruja?- repitió Mary, sin poder creerselo.

- Pera ella es buena y bonita, mamá.- apunto con seriedad el niño.

Mary miró a John y supo que era una causa pérdida.

- Samantha Winchester. Es bonito.- cedió la mujer al fin.- Sam.-

- Pero Dean... - John se agacho a la altura del niño.- Quizás Sam no sea Samantha. Quizás sea Samuel.-

- Será Samantha.- afirmó tozudamente Dean, mientras tomaba la leche.

********************************FUNDIDO A NEGRO********************************

Dean estaba seguro que Sam sería Samantha y su padre odiaba decepcionarlo, así que John lo llevó con miedo al hospital el mayo siguiente.

Desde que le había explicado que el bebé llegaría cuando su madre fuera al hospital, Dean había esperado después de cada control de Mary que trajeran a su hermana. Claro que esta vez fue diferente, porque John no iba casi nunca con Mary al médico y esta vez lo dejaron con la tía Julie mientras los dos se iban al hospital.

Así que Dean se sentó junto a la ventana a esperar que su padre volviera y trajera a su madre y a su hermana. Allí se quedo dormido y cuando a la mañana siguiente su padre vino a buscarlo para llevarlo a conocer al bebé, no lograron siquiera que desayunara.

- ¡Dean, no puedes correr, es un hospital!- John se vió obligado a contradecir su propia orden, cuando tuvo que correr detrás del niño para no perderlo de vista.

- ¿Dónde está, papi?- Dean se topo con la pared del final del pabellón, que le cerraba en paso.

- Aquí, hijo, ven.- John lo levantó en brazos y acercó al niño al vidrio de la maternidad. Doce bebés, envueltos en cobijas, dormían, bostezaban o berreaban plácidamente.

- ¿Son todos estos?- Dean abrió muy grandes los ojos.- ¡No puedo cuidarlos a todos!- se asustó.

- No, Dean.- John sonrió.- Es sólo uno. Es aquel.- le señaló al primer bebé de la fila más alejada del vidrio.

- Tiene ropa celeste.- notó Dean.

- Sí.- John no dijo nada más y como Dean tampoco, el hombre continuó.- Sam es Samuel, hijo.-

Dean no dijo nada. Hasta ese momento, John nunca había visto tan decepcionado a su hijo. Le partía el corazón.

- Pero es tu hermano, Dean. Tu hermano Sam... ¡Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo! Mamá no tiene hermanos y se aburría cuando era niña y yo si tengo muchos hermanos, pero siempre debía compartirlos con alguien más... Tú, no. Sam es tu hermano. Tuyo solo. Cuando crezca un poco más, querra que le enseñes todo, querra ser como tú, querra ir contigo a todos lados.-

- Mi hermano. Sam es mi hermano.- Dean parecía procesarlo lentamente.- Sam es mi Sammy.- sonrió brillantemente al final, exactamente igual a Mary. - Es el Sammy de nadie más.-

- ¿Ni siquiera de papá y mamá?- John sonrió aliviado ante la aceptación de su hijo mayor.

- No lo sé.- Dean sonrió picaramente.- Lo pensare.-

- ¿Lo pensaras?- repitió con risa en la voz John.- ¿Crees que podrás decidir antes de que lleguemos con mamá? ¿Quieres ir a ver a mamá?-

- ¡Sí!- chilló Dean con felicidad. Pero, apenas John dio unos pasos lejos de la maternidad, Dean empezó a patalear.- ¡Papá, papá, olvidas a Sammy!- gritó.

- No, Dean, tranquilo. Sam tiene que quedarse aquí-

Dean lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Me dijiste que los médicos no se lo quedarían!- reclamó.

- Shhh, tranquilo.- John lo recostó sobre su hombro y le frotó la espalda.- Mañana por la mañana volveremos todos a casa, lo prometo.-

- ¿De verdad?- Dean se enderezo y miro fijamente a la cara a su padre.

- Sí.- John le seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió.- Nos iremos a casa pronto. Los cuatro. Estaremos juntos y felices.-

- ¿Siempre? ¿Lo prometes?-

¿Para que servía un padre, si no es para prometerle a su hijo cosas absurdas que lo hagan dormir tranquilo por las noches?

-Siempre, para siempre, hijo. Siempre estaremos juntos. Seremos felices para siempre.-

**********************************FUNDIDO A NEGRO********************************

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que John podía olvidar dieciocho años de sangre y violencia y ver en Dean a su hijo de cuatro años, con grandes ojos verdes llenos de ternura, amor y admiración.

Pero nunca, jamás, John soportaba ver la decepción en los ojos del chico.

Ningún padre soporta ver la decepción en los ojos de su hijo.

No importa la edad que este tenga.

Dean ya tiene veintidos años y cuando vuelva, derrotado porque no ha conseguido que Sammy vuelva a casa con ellos, porque no hay un final de felices para siempre para todos, John no podrá abrazarlo, secarle las lágrimas y mecerlo hasta que crea de nuevo que todo estará bien mañana.

Dean ya no tiene cuatro años y John ya no tiene miedo de ver sólo decepción en sus ojos.

John tiene miedo de ver odio también.

Peor aún, John tiene miedo de merecerlo.

**Bueno, este es el fin. De verdad que empiezo a creer que quede más traumada con la escena en la que Sammy se va a Standford de lo que creía. Creo que ya solo me hace falta hacerla desde el punto de vista de Sam, que implica (en mi imaginario) todo otro nivel de dificultad que no estoy lista para afrontar todavía.**

**Al final, no pude evitar maltratar un poco a John (¿Son demasiado maltratables todos los personajes de esta serie o es mi imaginación?) pero quería mostrar otra faceta de él, como era John antes de que Mary muriera, por lo poco que podemos ver en el episodio piloto y en la quinta temporada, cuando Cass y Ana viajan en el tiempo. Es como que puedo verlo, todo dulce, cariñoso y consentidor con Dean (de hecho, después que lo escribi me di cuenta que si era capaz de dejar el trabajo en el taller por Dean) y a Mary más estricta y centrada, porque de una forma u otra la han criado como una cazadora. En sus palabras, sabe que hay decisiones dificiles que tomar y que han que llevarlas adelante de una forma u otra y esa educación, yo creo, se ve tanto en las cosas grandes como en las pequeñas. En contraposición, quería enfatizar la dulzura y sumisión a Mary que a veces es muy capaz de demostrar el John de Matt Cohen, joven, enamorado e ignorante de lo que hay allí afuera. **

**Hablando de John, un mero detalle técnico con el que nunca he estado muy conforme. ¿Es que John no tiene familia o qué? Aquí puse como que John tenía muchos hermanos para hacerlo contrastar conque Mary sea hija única, pero no hay pruebas de ellos. En "In the begginning" se menciona al padre de John y "The kids are alright" Sam descubre que muchos amigos de su madre y parientes han muerto desde el incendio en Lawrence, pero nunca se dan mayores detalles. En los cómics aparece algún tío, pero nunca me queda claro si es tío de Mary o de John o hermano de alguno de ellos o sólo se hace llamar "tío" (Ahora creo recordar que es familia de Mary) En fin, misterios sin resolver de Supernatural.**

**Los amiguitos de Dean, Eddie y Emmett, pequeño y sincero homenaje a un fandom tan digno como cualquier otro, aunque particularmente no me llame la atención. La verdad, fueron los dos únicos hermanos que se me cruzaron por la cabeza (Aunque quienes sepan de que estoy hablando me digan que no son hermanos, es cierto. Estuve por poner Eddie y Alice, pero eso podía condicionar de donde había sacado Dean que tendría una hermanita y no me gusto)**

**El origen de los niños según Mary Winchester... en primer lugar, los nenúfares mezclados con abejas, repollos y demases vienen a cuento porque según una leyenda alemana, la cigüeña recoge a los niños de nenúfares en los estanques de agua para llevarlos con sus madres. La teoría que termina dando Mary siempre me ha gustado particularmente, me ha parecido siempre muy poética y cuando empiezas a estudiar psicología te das cuenta que es muy psicoanalítica. Esta sacada de la obra de teatro de Conrado Nalé Roxlo "El pacto de Cristina" en que una joven hace un pacto con el diablo para conseguir el amor de un hombre. Como el diablo no puede aceptar su alma, le pide a cambio a su hijo (futuro) Justo es decir que Cristina no entiende bien lo que se le pide cuando acepta (como Mary en su momento de hecho) y por eso precisamente me gusto poner que fuera una vieja fábula de cazadores, como un cuento que se le cuenta a las niñas para que aprendan a no hacer tratos con demonios. Como ven, eso de pedir el hijo como prenda de pago no es invención del YED, sino vean a Rumpelstiski.**

**Creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones técnicas, ahora vamos con los agradecimientos y demases.**

**Gracias a 3R, Nora29, Angelita14 y Danielle Angel por ponerme en Favs o Alerths (perdonen que no sea más detallista, es la hora -12:05 a.m-)**

**¡Reviews! **

**Nora29: Bueno, vi tan poco fics sobre este momento de Supernatural que creí que lo mio ya rayaba la obsesión, menos mal que más gente noto lo mismo que yo. Si, es cierto, veníamos todos riendonos y de pronto el Trickster nos hecha un balde de agua fría. El otro día volví a ver "Mistery Spot" y me di cuenta que ahí también tira unos cuantos palos más. La verdad, otro motivo más para que vuelva. Yo creo que si hubiera sabido lo que le preguntaban, Dean no hubiera contestado simplemente porque es casi imposible contestar algo así, pero que alguna teoría al respecto debería formarse, porque es casi un hecho que si Sam no hubiera nacido muchas cosas hubieran sido distintas, aunque no sé si mejores. Distintas. Lo que no quiere decir que Dean lo desee, por supuesto. Ya sabemos como es Dean (y como amamos que sea) se debatira entre dos cosas distintas, se sentira mala persona por ambas y luego seguirá a su corazón porque no le queda de otra. ¡Muchas gracias por el Review!**

**GreenEyesSpn: Culposo y peliculiento... sí, define muy bien a Dean, mucho me temo. Si, es como que no me di cuenta hasta que escribi las notas que acertado que estuvo el Trickster con sus preguntas. Gracias por lo de "lindo como siempre" ¡Y por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir!**

**Anna- Ross: Me alegra, en primer lugar, que hayan encontrado verosimil un Dean tan depresivo, porque es como que a veces temo exagerar y que sea una opinión mía no más. Por supuesto que no juzgamos a Dean (perdón, tiendo a escribir en plural) ¿Quién podría juzgar a Dean? (Soy una chica Dean, como verás) es esperable sentimientos contradictorios, creo yo, ya que por supuesto que ama a sus padres, pero Sam ha sido casi su vida entera desde los cuatro años. Siempre podemos decir que si Sam no hubiera nacido no lo echaría de menos... Pero no sería divertido. Gracias por decir que esta muy bueno (en serio, me gusto la sencillez de las palabras, las senti muy locales) ¡Gracias por el Review!**

**BlackLady-Aod: pues si, como que todos nos debatimos en odiar bastante a John por ser tan tan mal padre (porque, esta bien, uno no puede ser perfecto y la paternidad no te da inmunidad contra los errores, pero ponele un poco de ganas) o amarlo porque nos permite ver como Dean cuida y protege a Sammy siempre aunque no sabe ni como hacerlo (y eso, si dejamos de lado lo mal que debió pasarlo Dean, es taan dulce) ¡Gracias por decir que te gusto! ¡Y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y de leer!**

**Angelita14: Como ya dije, es el punto que Dean no pude extrañar a Sam si este nunca nació, pero no podemos concebir un Dean que no se preocupe por Sam. Prueba de ellos es "What it is and what should never be" ¡Simplemente no encaja, en ninguna dimensión, no way! (Perdón, es la hora) Es siempre un gran elogio que alguien diga que lo escribes toca algo en su corazón, porque yo no tengo hermanos y creo (es más que obvio) que lo que adoro de esta serie, entre otras cosas, pero lo primero que gano el corazón de esta serie, fue la admiración que le tiene Sam a Dean como hermano mayor y lo que lo ama Dean a Sam como para darlo todo por él (empece a ver la serie con regularidad la semana que se transmitió "All hell breaks loose I" y me gano definitivamente el monologo de Sam en "Fresh Blood") hablando de eso, siempre he dicho que es una suerte que no tenga hermanos menores, porque sería tan sobreprotector como Dean (la gente no me cree, yo doy un tipo más "Sam")Sería francamente insoportable. Gracias por decir que te encanto y aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Bueno, nos vemos la próxima, que al ritmo de trabajo que tengo acumulado no debería ser muy próxima, pero no les prometo nada. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
